I Can See You In Color
by PercyJacksonShipQueen
Summary: Percy has never experienced color before. In his world, no one sees the colors until they find their soulmate. He, of course, hasn't. After enduring struggles and grey his whole life, he meets Annabeth, and their worlds collide, creating the most beautiful picture. Will it last?
1. Chapter 1

Work sucks. But, in my opinion, so does everything else. I live in a world of black and white, with shades of grey in between. My mother said she had loved seeing the colors, while she had the opportunity. My life isn't completely bleak though. The pancakes my mother makes are a special grey, my favorite out of the infinite sea of grey. She calls them blue. They are beautiful. Now of course, she once tried to describe the colors to me, but I can't fathom what she means. Red, like a rose? Roses are grey. Yellow, like the sun? The sun is white, with bits of like grey. Green, like my eyes? Grey, grey, grey. Black, like my hair? That one I know. My hair is the only thing I've seen that truly isn't grey. I hate it. If I ever get the chance to see color, I will never look at grey again. Walking to work is the most relaxing part of the day. Seeing the greys pile up around me, an endless sea of nothingness, just makes my thoughts stop. I work at a small pet shop to fund my Marine Biology courses. I know, marine biology is a big dream to have for someone like me. But what else can someone hold onto in a world like this? Odds are, I'll never see color. It's only possible after you meet your soulmate, and it's extremely rare to ever find them. My mom found hers, my dad, but he was a special case. He had lost hope in finding his soulmate, and was already married when he met my mother. Although they were meant to be together, his wife demanded that he stayed with her and their children. Unfortunately, my mother was already pregnant with me. The knowledge that he was alive and well, but never able to see her threw my saint of a mother into a severe depression. Then she met Gabe. At first, Gabe was wonderful, a perfect angel in disguise. Until he married my mother. Although I can't see colors, I can see bruises.

Sending me to a boarding school was a mercy. As a twelve year old, ADHD, dyslexic boy, dealing with problems like this wasn't my strong suit. So when I came home to find my mother beaten bloody on the apartment floor, I retaliated. Gabe just laughed and wrenched my arm behind my back and snapped it until I could hear a sickening crack. I hadn't even felt pain in the moment. At the hospital that night we learned two things. One, Gabe was going to be put away for a long time. Two, Mom was pregnant. Tyson is seven now. Sometimes, in the little things he does, I can see Gabe's anger, his power. Just the other day, Tyson was drawing. He had gotten so frustrated he had thrown his pencils everywhere and screamed. Once he had realized what he had done, he quietly apologized and picked up his things before giving out terrified mother a hug. Ty is compassionate, intelligent, friendly, and the opposite of Gabe. He could've lead a carefree, happy life. One perk of his 'disabilities' is that he has been able to see the colors his whole life. Gabe never believed that colors were real. It's a cruel irony that his horrible ignorance is what helped his son rise above all of us. My family was my everything. Until _she_ came.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Only got one review, but thank you!_**

 ** _The Seventh Sinner-_** ** _Thanks! I am desperately trying to find a beta, to no avail. Pm me please, if you know of any that would help me with this!_**

Annabeth

I once thought I saw them. The colors. They were there for a split second, then gone. I loved it.

My psychiatrist says it's impossible. No one sees color until they meet their soul mate, so it just wouldn't happen, but I know I saw them. The boy I was talking to, Luke, convinced me that we really were soulmates. He convinced me to make a mistake, one I will regret forever. After that, we're still friends. I haven't been able to let him go. Stupid, I know. I'm not sure exactly why I stayed. Was it the charming smile, the piercing grey eyes, his smooth words? My psychiatrist told me that Luke had just used me, as if I wasn't already aware. He tricked me, and I will forever live with the consequences.

Anyways, I'm currently in college for architecture and engineering. It's not easy, but I want it, so I'm working for it. Although I rarely see my mother, making her proud is important to me. I want to work at her architecture firm when I'm older. She'll see me all the time, and have to be proud, right?

My father, Fredrick Chase, is about as average as they come. His wife and soulmate, Helen, hates my guts. The day I turned eighteen, I was forced to move out.

I still see my dad though, and half-brothers. They're important to me, even though their mother tries to keep them away. I love them. They're all I have, my everything. Until him.

Campus is huge, and it's kind of difficult to walk everywhere. Though the long walks are annoying at times, it's a good time to think and relax. Today was different. A marine biology class got out just as I was walking through their building. To my annoyance, a boy immediately bumped into me, scattering my books and papers everywhere. His hair was dark and messy, with bits sticking out everywhere.

He bent to help me pick up my books, muttering an apology. As soon as we make eye contact, we freeze. It's not the explosion most adults describe. It's as if the world around us was a sun, and it just went supernova. His eyes… Indescribable. They aren't black, or grey, or even white. They're amazing. Is this..?

Color. It must be. His skin is no longer a pale, flat grey, it appears to glow with life. His eyes, vivid and bright with a newfound color, flicked up to mine, as if not able to process what they were seeing. This is _him._

"I-" The boy took a deep breath. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

I gave a slow, drawn out nod.

"Okay." He exhaled. Closing his eyes, he raked a hand through his messy black hair. "Okay."

When his brilliant eyes closed, I took the chance to study his form. Tall, at least 6'2", lean, the faint hint of muscle below his thin t-shirt. His skin is lightly tanned, and a color for which I have no name.

"We're soulmates," He began, opening his eyes. I am again astounded by the colors within. "So we should at least know each others names." He extended a hand. "Hi, I'm Percy."


End file.
